X-drabbles
by Plume-now
Summary: Drabbles - recueil de petits OS/drabbles relatant la vie quotidienne des X-men. Pour l'instant, aucun ship particulier sauf à la demande, possibilité Erik/Charles etc. Humor, romance, angst, hurt/conform, friendship etc. mais surtout de l'humour.
1. Le Traumatisme de Wolverine

Bien le bonjour ! Alors voilà, j'adore Marvel, j'adore X-men, Avengers etc.

J'ai donc entrepris d'écrire un recueil de drabbles. La majorité concerneront Wolverine parce que mes idées le concernent presque tous. Mais il y en aura certainement sur d'autres personnages tels que Mystique, Jean, Storm, Erik ou Charles ou je ne sais pas qui - on verra bien ^^

Ah, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur X-men. J'espère que ça vous plaira...

Une très bonne lecture à vous~

* * *

**Le Traumatisme de Wolverine**

* * *

- Encore !

- Mais c'est la énième fois que...

- ENCORE !

James Logan se tenait sur le bar, à moitié affalé sur la table, sa chope tendue en avant en signe de demande. Le barman se dépêcha de la remplir en hâte.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que lui et Scott buvaient comme des ivrognes.

Au départ, il ne souhaitait que boire un verre comme ça. Et puis le Cyclope était arrivé et l'avait rejoint sans lui demander s'il le gênait ou non. De toute façon il fallait s'y attendre.

C'était Scott.

- Je... Je te parie, bredouilla le X-men. Je te parie que t'es pas cap'.

Wolverine se tourna lentement vers ce fou qui le mettait au défi.

- Ah ouais ? T'es... t'es sûr de toi ?

Okay, il avait souvent bu dans sa vie, mais il ne pensait jamais avoir été aussi bourré.

- Tope-là.

Scott sourit et la « topa ».

Pauvre de lui. Wolverine allait s'en mordre les doigts.

Il était foutu.

* * *

…La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut : « Qu'est-ce-que-je-fous-là. »

La seconde... il n'y eut pas de pensées. Un battement de cœur raté.

Juste un traumatisme.

Et un hurlement.

Jean, qui était la plus proche à ce moment-là, se précipita dans la chambre. Suivie de près par un Scott qui se planquait derrière elle. A juste titre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se pa... OH MON DIEU

S'enchaîna alors un fou rire provenant du Cyclope et d'un visage qui exprimait assez bien le choc de Jean à la vision d'un Wolverine... méconnaissable.

- Logan. Logan, calme-toi, tenta de tranquilliser Jean en essayant de se reprendre elle-même.

L'homme s'était relevé, les yeux exorbités, et se tâtonnait le crâne, son torse et ses jambes en tremblant.

- Waw, siffla le Cyclope. Tu as la peau lisse en fait. De véritables jambes de top model. Ça te change.

A ces mots, l'intéressé lança un regard fou à Scott. Un Scott qui s'arrêta de rire immédiatement à cet instant là, parce qu'il comprit enfin qu'il allait le regretter.

Son sourire disparut petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il déglutisse péniblement et ne décide de prendre une solution stratégique : la fuite.

En courant.

Très vite.

- SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTT ! beugla Wolverine en se jetant sur lui.

Et c'est ainsi que, en ce beau jour de juillet, James Logan fit la une des journaux des X-men.

L'image de l'homme-loup épilé du torse, des jambes et ayant désormais le crâne rasé, courant à moitié nu dans l'établissement du professeur Charles Xavier restera à jamais gravé dans les mémoires.

On ne sut jamais exactement ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir : Wolverine n'en garde aucun souvenir – d'après ce qu'il dit – et Scott resta introuvable durant quelques mois... ce que tout être censé aurait fait.

* * *

Bon alors voilà j'ai tendance à beaucoup rédiger donc selon le thème je pourrais très bien écrire quelque chose de très court comme de très long. Mais on va quand même dire que ce sont des drabbles 8D /PAN/

Voilà voilà. Une petite review pour me faire part de votre avis ? ça touche toujours beaucoup, surtout quand on commence sur un nouveau fandom - argh.

Le prochain chapitre concernera, je pense, encore Wolverine mais aussi Mystique et d'autres X-men. A moins que je ne trouve autre chose d'ici là on verra 8D

Merci de m'avoir lue,

**Plume-now**


	2. Fichu moustique de merde

Aaaargh... Je sais, un drabble ça doit pas faire trop long mais... j'y arrive pas, je suis désolée x_x je vais y arriver un jour. Un jour, j'écrirai 100 mots et voilà. Et pas 600 non. Maudite moi. Enfin, si j'y arrive, j'en posterai plusieurs à la suite du coup parce que sinon c'est trop cours et c'est pas drôle. M'enfin c'est pas encore gagné hein.

Quoiqu'il en soit. C'est inspiré de... de notre vie à nous de tous les jours. Je suis sûre que je ne suis pas la seule à être victime des moustiques. Ah, oui, j'avais dit que le prochain chapitre - donc celui-là - serait sur Mystique et Wolverine... hé bien nan 8D Je le réserve pour plus tard histoire de changer un peu voyez-vous :3

Une bonne lecture à vous~

* * *

**Fichu moustique de merde**

* * *

Il faisait chaud. Mais du genre chaud à en suer.

Être un mutant avait des avantages et des inconvénients, c'était selon les dons. Du coup, certains la supportait très bien, cette chaleur. Bobby ne la subissait pas vraiment et Malicia lui volait de temps à autre un peu de son pouvoir pour en profiter de même. Warren pouvait se rafraîchir en faisait un courant d'air avec ses ailes. Et puis il y avait les autres.

Oh, la plupart pensait qu'elle n'avait aucun problème. Après tout elle maîtrisait le climat, la météorologie etc. Donc elle était capable de créer un environnement plutôt convenable, non ? Elle ne s'appelait pas Storm pour rien, elle pouvait bien faire une brise de temps à autre, on le lui demandait souvent d'ailleurs... sauf que non. Parce qu'elle ne contrôlait pas assez bien son talent. Alors elle avait opté pour une solution plus simple : ventilateur, son sauveur. Sauf qu'il faisait quand même toujours chaud, et en été, la formulation mathématique était simple : chaud = fenêtre ouverte + transpirer = humidité = moustiques.

Alors qu'elle allait se coucher, Storm pouvait bien voir que ce soir, sa chambre avait été désignée comme la boite de nuit de la soirée. Et boisson à volonté. Elle avait soupiré et avait dirigé le ventilateur vers la fenêtre pour qu'ils soit repoussés. Et pile à ce moment-là, panne de courant.

Génial.

La jeune femme s'était alors résignée à se coucher malgré tout. Pour ne pas du tout dormir.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures. Ils la harcelaient avec le bruit qu'ils faisaient avec leurs fichues ailes. Elle avait envie de les leur arracher puis de les démembrer un à un en prenant bien son temps en souriant sadiquement.

Et puis soudainement, silence.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui était encore plus stressant avec les moustiques, c'était qu'ils fassent un « boucan » d'enfers et qu'ils se « taisent » brutalement. Ça voulait dire « à table ». Dehors, l'orage commença à gronder. Si un moustique la piquait, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas arrêter de se gratter et qu'elle ne dormirait plus pour au moins deux nuits. Et ça, c'était hors de question. Elle avait besoin d'être au top pour les entraînements.

Tendue, elle sentit subitement quelque chose toucher son épaule et immédiatement ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans un hurlement strident.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Hurlement qui fut suivit presque immédiatement par une violente tempête qui s'engouffra par la fenêtre dans la chambre et balaya tout sur son passage jusqu'à s'agrandir et avaler la moitié du dortoir de sa rangée, laissant tout juste le temps aux occupants d'en sortir.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?! cria le Professeur X qui arrivait en siège roulant, totalement paniqué.

Storm, à moitié sonnée, ouvrit les yeux et observa le carnage d'une mine effarée.

O-ops.

* * *

La situation avait été rapidement mise au clair. Non, pas d'attaque surprise de n'importe quel mutant ou humain, non, pas de problème. Juste un... moustique.

Oui, elle avait été la risée de toute l'Ecole mais surtout s'était attirée... les foudres des autres résidents qui avaient perdu leurs objets personnels et surtout leur dortoir.

Fichu moustique de merde.

Une fois que tout cela fut arrangé, Colossus se glissa derrière elle d'un sourire moqueur pour lui glisser ironiquement :

- Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on a la peau trop tendre.

* * *

Voilàààà ~

Après je sais pas vraiment si Colossus et Storm étaient en même temps dans l'Ecole et tout je sais pas on s'en fiche au pire j'écris ça pour faire rire pas pour se casser la tête /PAN/ (je dis ça parce que je sais qu'il y en a une qui va me lire et qui va me reprendre si j'ai faux non je ne parle pas de toi **Cas'-Cas The Nanny-Goat**)

Je suis un véritable aimant à moustiques, j'avais besoin d'extérioriser cette haine contre ces saletés D: merci à Storm de me l'avoir permis. /SBAM/

Bref, voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous aurez aimé, merci pour vos reviews (et particulièrement à **Barjy02** d'avoir bien voulu lire ceci et de faire une entorse rapide au fandom _Supernatural_), ça m'a réellement fait plaisir et poussée à chercher des idées - comme celle-ci - pour continuer cette histoire (je sais j'ai toujours trop de doutes quand je commence un fandom et j'embête **Momiji-sama** à chaque fois pour dire : "JE POSTE OU PAS ? D': " ...merci pour ta patience *coeur*)

Sinon... une review ? *petits yeux du chat potté*


	3. Normal, Ciel, Échec et mat

La vache. Je suis inspirée. Genre je pensais jamais écrire autant. C'est magnifique. Merci encore à vous pour vos reviews, ça m'encourage tellement plus ! *-* Peut-être même que je pourrais poster tous les jours. J'ai déjà écrit un autre chapitre. Hehe.

Sinon, j'ai réussi à faire des drabbles. Des vrais. Du coup je vous en ai mis trois. Mais je suis fière. Des drabbles. Amen. Merci à **Momiji-sama** de m'avoir soufflé le mot "Ciel" qui m'a inspirée, et que je dédie à** Cas-Cas The Nanny-Goat** qui verra pourquoi. Et à** Momiji-sama** le dernier, Echec et mat, sous sa demande :3

Voilà voilà. N'hésitez pas à me demander quelque chose sur un ou plusieurs personnages, ça m'inspirera et je me ferai un plaisir de vous l'écrire. Ou juste un thème. Ce que vous voulez. Oui c'est un peu dans le genre "Oui-bonjour-bienvenue-ici-Plume-now-X-men-drabbles-quelle-est-votre-commande ?" :')

Une bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Normal**

C'était une journée normale dans une École pour jeunes surdoués _normale _peuplée d'élèves et de professeurs _normaux_ et dont les événements paraissaient parfaitement normaux. Hank, qui avait un sommeil de plomb, n'avait absolument pas été réveillé par l'incident de la veille – à savoir le petit pétage de câble incontrôlé de Storm – et de tout façon, cela ne changea en rien les habitudes des jeunes X-men.

Après tout, c'était l'été, non ? Ils devaient se défouler les pauvres petits.

Il semblait donc tout à fait normal que Hank se lève ce matin-là et se balade dans une partie de la résidence à moitié en ruine, dont le sol qui avait totalement disparut avait été remplacé par une piste de glace, que des traces de griffures et de longs traits noirs – sûrement provoqués par des rayons – marquaient les murs et que la tapisserie avait été brûlée à certains endroits, tout cela sans broncher.

Si l'on faisait encore attention on pouvait remarquer quelques petites stalactites au plafond. Dans un petit coin un petit nuage à peine visible posté au-dessus d'une porte déversait quelques gouttes de pluie à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'ouvrait. Ce fût donc tout naturellement que Charles Xavier se prit une petite douche au passage.

De temps à autres les rares objets du couloir qui étaient rangés s'élevaient soudainement dans les airs, adressant un doigt d'honneur à la gravité, pour accompagner Hank dans sa marche ou retomber subitement au sol comme si de rien n'était.

C'était une journée normale dans une École pour jeunes surdoués _normale _peuplée d'élèves et de professeurs _normaux_ et dont les événements paraissaient parfaitement normaux, et Le Fauve, un grand bonhomme bleu normal, déambulait normalement dans les couloirs d'une résidence normale.

* * *

**Ciel**

Warren retira son t-shirt, laissant apparaître très distinctement ses ailes blanches, et s'élança dans le vide du haut de l'établissement. Les ailes repliées dans son dos, il sentit l'air frais se transformer en vent violent tandis qu'il s'approchait dangereusement du sol. Comme un parachutiste déclenchant son parachute, Angel déploya ses ailes provoquant une minuscule bourrasque avant de s'élever dans un puissant battement, tel un missile, vers les cieux.

Quelques rayons de soleil échappaient aux nuages et venaient caresser son visage décontracté. Ses plumes vibraient d'une joie éclatante.

Un profond sentiment de soudaine liberté et d'exaltation s'empara de lui alors qu'il reprit de l'allure en se délivrant de ses derniers rattachements par un ultime battement tandis qu'il plongeait dans la mer de nuages.

Le tableau peint pourrait aisément imager le retour de l'Ange dans le Royaume de Dieu.

* * *

**Échec et mat**

- A ton tour, lança Erik.

Charles Xavier se prit le menton de la main droite, pensif, accoudé à la table, prenant une position Sherlock Holmesque dans laquelle il avait presque l'air intelligent.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on joue à ce jeu stupide ? demanda-t-il.

Magnéto soupira.

- Parce que ça permet de nous détendre et de ne pas finir par nous entretuer, d'après les autres.

- Ce jeu est stupide, lâcha le télépathe.

- Et toi tu te répètes.

Le Professeur X lança un regard meurtrier à son adversaire, que Erik ignora soigneusement. Il avait l'air détendu, contrairement à Charles, mais des deux, c'était lui qui perdait la partie. Et Charles ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte.

Pile à ce moment-là, Raven entra dans la pièce.

- Dites, vous avez bientôt fini ? On aimerait bien se bouger un peu nous.

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots que le jeune homme brun aux cheveux mi-longs s'était retourné, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux soudainement pétillants.

- De l'action ?

- Quelque chose dans ce genre-là, oui.

- Enfin, s'exclama-t-il en se levant.

Erik ne put retenir également un sourire. Il se concentra rapidement et déplaça grâce à son talent une ou deux pièces sans que personne ne le remarque.

- Attend, Charles, on doit finir notre partie.

Celui-ci lui rendit un regard mauvais – encore – et s'assit de mauvaises grâces.

- Vite alors.

- Bien sûr. C'est à moi, je crois.

Et d'une main, il saisit son fou pour le placer face au roi de son adversaire.

- Échec et mat, cher ami.

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez aimé ? :3

Review ? 8D


	4. Merci Malicia

Yay ! Vu qu'aujourd'hui c'est plutôt un genre de mini-OS, je ne vous sers qu'une seule histoire. Et puis je vais pas non plus épuiser TOUTES mes idées d'un coup :') Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, que vous soyez inscrits à ce site ou non ça fait un bien fou !

Une très bonne lecture~

* * *

**Merci Malicia**

* * *

Il avait mal dormi.

Non pas à cause de la chaleur, non – c'était plutôt impossible quand on se faisait appeler Iceman – mais plutôt à cause du bruit qu'avaient fait ses voisins de chambre. Grand Dieu ! Des fois il se demandait si les gens dormaient la nuit et étaient au courant qu'il arrivait que d'autres le font, eux.

C'est donc tout naturellement que Bobby se leva en mode « zombie » ce matin-là et de très, très, très mauvaise humeur. Il devait être 8h et tout était silencieux. Tout était silencieux et il haïssait les autres élèves de l'École pour ça. Parce que, justement, il faisait jour, ils n'allaient pas tarder à se lever, et tout était _silencieux_. Enfin bon.

Pieds nus, les paupières à moitié closes, Bobby-zombie se dirigea vers le frigo une fois arrivé dans la cuisine, en sortit le lait et le jus d'orange, prit un bol dans l'étagère du placard et s'installa sur la table de la cuisine et commença à prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Tout allait bien. Jusqu'au moment où il porta son bol à ses lèvres.

On entendit alors un « BRFINSDKGBFSK » (ce qui indiquait l'éjection instantanée des aliments de la bouche de l'individu) puis un « BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG » (synonyme d'un dégoût général des papilles gustatives) et des « YERK YERK BWEUH » très distingués.

Silence de quelques secondes.

Mais juste quelques secondes.

- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE CHOSE ? mugit-il en repoussant violemment son bol gâchant au passage quelques gouttes de lait sur la table.

Quelques élèves accoururent aux cris.

- C'est du lait de chèvre, répondit rapidement Malicia qui venait d'entrer dans la salle et saisit la bouteille de lait comme pour la protéger.

- Du... Du lait de chèvre. Du lait de chèvre ?!

- Bah oui, lâcha-t-elle comme si ça ne posait pas de problèmes – ce qui était le cas en fait. C'est pour mon régime. C'est moins lourd que du lait de vache.

- …

- Quoi ?

- Où est le lait de vache.

- On en a pas racheté.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai demandé un grosse livraison de chèvre pour tenir un bon moment et ne pas prendre de vache faisait économiser. Et puis celui de chèvre est pas donné, ça faisait une pierre deux coups. Donc pour le lait de vache, on va devoir s'en passer pour un moment.

Bobby, qui avait bu l'entière bouteille de jus d'orange pour changer le désagréable goût du lait de... _chèvre_, s'essuya la bouche en grognant.

- … Je te hais.

- Merci. Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit la jeune fille en lui lançant un baiser de la main avant de porter la bouteille à la bouche et d'engloutir une bonne gorgée.

* * *

Vous savez quoi ? Je n'ai absolument aucun problème avec le lait de chèvre, j'adore ça. Sauf que je connais quelques personnes qui ne le supportent pas. Alors je m'en suis inspirée 8D et pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Malicia/Rogue.

Petit rappel habituel : les reviews sont le seul salaire d'un auteur, autant dire que chacune d'entre elles égayent sa journée et son cœur.

Merci de m'avoir lue !


	5. La Couleur Dominante, Lumière

Bien le bonjour~ Comme promis, un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui :3 Je ne vous en mets que deux parce que... je trouve que le premier est quand même assez long. Pour vos personnages préférés, je suis entrain de réfléchir à ce que je pourrai écrire, mais ils viendront bientôt :3

Je remercie **Momiji-sama** de m'avoir soufflée le mot "Lumière" et **Cas-Cas The Nanny-Goat** pour sa précieuse culture du monde de Marvel :3

Une très bonne lecture à vous~

* * *

**La Couleur Dominante**

Il ne valait rien. Absolument rien.

A chaque fois qu'il entreprenait quelque chose, ça foirait, ou presque. Jamais rien ne se passait toujours comme prévu, non. Il y avait toujours un pépin, un truc de dernier instant, quelque chose qui perturbe.

Mais James Logan savait très bien que c'était plus ou moins de sa faute. Du moins la majeure partie du temps. Il ne saurait l'expliquer, mais il le sentait. Par exemple, la fois où Malicia avait faillit mourir... et lorsqu'il avait tué Jean...

C'était comme ça. C'était lui. Il était certes un mutant, mais contrairement aux autres, lui était un monstre. Il était inadaptable. Pas comme Le Fauve, Mystique, Diablo et même Iceman à la limite...

- Logan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Wolverine se tourna vers Raven qui passait justement par là par hasard.

- Je sers à rien, Mystique. Absolument à rien.

La jeune fille – en apparence – s'accroupit à ses côtés, l'air surprise :

- Quoi, tu déprimes ?

Logan renifla bruyamment, ce qui eut pour seul effet de faire lever les yeux au ciel de la mutante.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas.

- Je... Je sais que je ne suis pas ce que je voudrais être, c'est tout.

Elle haussa un sourcil. C'était quoi encore cette histoire.

- Et tu voudrais être quoi ?

A ces mots, Logan planta ses petits yeux mouillés dans ceux de Raven et lâcha d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas – comme ce comportement qu'il avait actuellement en fait :

- J'aurai tellement voulu être bleu, Mystiqueuuuuuuh...

Et il éclata en sanglots dans les bras d'une Raven aux yeux écarquillés, figée, totalement éberluée qui se demandait si elle n'avait pas été victime d'une quelconque drogue hallucinatoire ou quelque chose dans le genre dans la matinée.

* * *

**Lumière**

On dit souvent que la lumière est générée par la flamme.

Flamme représentant le désir, l'ambition, le courage. Chaleur des corps, du toucher, de l'être. Un rapprochement et un bien-être évident. Les braises resteront symbole de l'Espoir, dernières traces d'un feu éteint et brisé, malmené par les aléatoires de la vie.

On établit généralement un lien entre le froid et le mal. Les couleurs telles que le bleu, le vert et bien d'autres le prouvent bien. Dangereuses, elles gèlent tout sur leur passage et sombrent dans les ténèbres.

Si le feu est chaleur, le froid est glace. Les flammes sont réconfort, la glace désespoir.

La plupart des gens développent une préférence vis-à-vis de l'un des deux des éléments.

Et pourtant, le feu n'est pas synonyme du Bien, le froid n'est pas synonyme du Mal.

Paradoxe, le réconfort de cette chaleur peut être métamorphosé en puissantes flammes de l'Enfer, la torture, la souffrance, les péchés, comme la neige dans un autre contexte pourrait rappeler Noël, loisirs et réjouissances familiales et amicales, bien qu'elle ne soit que glace.

Il existe en ce monde deux êtres les révélant. Fidèles à leurs dons, Pyro et Iceman basculeront l'un et l'autre dans l'une des deux options qui leur seront présentées.

On dit souvent que la lumière est générée par la flamme.

Alors, c'est à ce moment-là que l'on peut se demander, la glace peut-elle autant briller que le feu ?

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui 8D

Comment ça j'ai opposé deux textes de genre totalement différents ? 8D Disons que le premier est inspirée de Hugh Jackman et de sa chanson reprise des Misérables, **"Who am I"** et nope Jean Valjean, mais Wolverine, qui dit lui-même _"I'm an X-men... who isn't bluuuue~"_ bref je vous encourage à écouter cette chanson elle est géniale *-*

Enfin voilà, une petite review pour me faire part de votre avis est la bienvenue :3

**Plume-now**


	6. Couverture, Insultes, Danser

Bien le bonjour chers amis. Je suis heureuse de ne pas être en panne d'imagination *-* alors voilà, merci à **Momiji-sama** pour ses mots "couverture" et "danser" et encore une fois à **Cas-Cas The Nanny-Goat** pour ses explications. Je ne m'en serais pas sortie dans ce monde Marvelisque sinon.

Une bonne lecture à vous~

* * *

**Couverture**

Le froid les attaquait sans relâche, il les mordait, les glaçait jusqu'au sang, incessamment jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, leur empoisonnait les membres, ralentissant ainsi considérablement le moindre de leurs mouvements. Le soleil les avait déjà délaissés avec indifférence depuis bien longtemps. Seule la ronde lune les observait de haut de son perchoir.

- Scott... murmura Alexander.

Son frère aîné se rapprocha de lui et l'entoura de ses bras pour le réconforter.

- J'ai froid...

A ces mots, Scott déchira quelques pans du reste du parachute en lambeaux qui traînait à leurs pieds pour les rassembler du mieux qu'il put avant de les disperser sur le corps de son frère de façon stratégique. Comme un châle sur les épaules, et une couverture sur ses jambes et son ventre.

De cette manière, son frangin n'aurait plus à craindre le froid aussi crûment.

Ils étaient seuls, en plein milieu d'une terre inconnue, largués d'un avion en plein vol, livrés à eux-même abandonnés de tous où ils ne devaient s'attendre à aucune aide miraculeuse.

- Et toi... ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

Scott sourit pauvrement.

- J'ai plus de ressources que j'en ai l'air, Alex...

* * *

**Insultes**

- Hippie dérangé.

- Blond décrépit.

- Fillette à fleurs.

- Militaire puceau.

- Gosse de riche.

- Aimant à frigo.

- Abruti chauve.

- … Arrête avec tes insultes sur mes cheveux. Et je ne suis pas chauve.

Erik ricana.

- Je sais, mais ça serait drôle de voir ta tête si tu le devenais.

- Stupide humain !

- Je le suis tout autant que toi !

- Je suis un mutant.

- Moi aussi !

- Muscles sans cervelle !

- Drogué de la vie !

- Hey ! intervint Warren en les séparant alors qu'ils étaient à la limite de se taper dessus comme des enfants de quatre ans. Oh, mais vous faites quoi là au juste ? Pourquoi vous vous battez ?

Charles lança un regard mauvais à Erik qui le lui rendit bien.

- Alors ? s'impatienta Angel.

- Rien, sourit subitement Charles ce qui fut un contraste déconcertant avec sa dernière expression. C'était pour juste pour voir qui est-ce qui viendrait s'intéresser à nous. J'ai gagné, Erik. C'était obligé que ça soit Hank ou Warren. Tu me dois deux bières.

Tandis que Magnéto grogna un presque inaudible « ouais de toute façon ça change rien au fait que tu sois un hippie drogué » Warren eut la soudaine envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur.

* * *

**Danser**

Diablo s'inclina légèrement à la manière d'un gentleman et présenta son coude droit à Storm qui lui sourit en retour.

Elle lui prit délicatement le bras et Kurt en profita pour glisser sa main autour de la taille de la jeune femme. En deux pas, les deux jeunes amants se retrouvaient en plein milieu de la scène. Sous les violons et autres instruments à cordes, d'une parfaite harmonie, le couple s'engagea dans une romance céleste. Leurs mouvements s'accordaient splendidement bien l'un à l'autre. Lorsque l'un des deux effectuait un faux pas, une fausse suite à peine visible, immédiatement, comme si le conjoint l'anticipait, ils s'adaptaient l'un à l'autre.

Le visage de Diablo semblait illuminé tant sa joie pouvait se sentir à des kilomètres. Sa queue balayait les environs délivrant une place dédiée au couple. Il arborait un sourire d'ange et fusionnait avec sa partenaire.

En opposition les cheveux blancs de Ororo se balançaient d'un bout à l'autre les accompagnant à chacun de leurs gestes. Elle était resplendissante et ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur.

Ils semblaient ne faire qu'un, merveilleux couple virevoltant sous la lumière éclatante des hauts lustres de cristaux.

Ainsi dansaient Storm et Diablo au milieu du bal, et rien n'aurait pu n'être plus beau pour eux qu'eux-même, enlacés l'un dans les bras de l'autre, pour tout l'amour du monde.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui 8D Vous pouvez également me laisser un mot comme le fait Momiji-sama dont je m'inspirerai, et toujours me demander un ou deux personnages. J'espère que ça vous aura plu :3

Et encore une fois, n'oubliez pas qu'une review encourage l'écrivain à persévérer ;-;


	7. Mur, Trahison

Hey ! J'ai cru que je n'aurai jamais le temps d'écrire ET de poster aujourd'hui. J'ai eu peur D':

BREF. Finalement j'ai réussi, et j'espère que vous aimerez... Toutefois je dois vous avertir que je n'ai pas partagé en deux aujourd'hui dans le genre, un drôle, un romantique ou un triste. J'ai mis deux tristes. *se tire une balle* Et, oui, **Cas-Cas**, tu as créé un monstre.

Bonne lecture (quand même ?) ~

* * *

**Mur**

Elle possédait un pouvoir on ne pouvait plus utile. Certes, beaucoup la considérait parfois comme une personne inutile, son talent ne se trouvant pas être l'un des plus puissants... elle n'était pas Magnéto ou Storm, ça s'était clair.

Mais Kitty ne se plaignait pas de son don, non, pas vraiment, au contraire.

Et puis son surnom avait quand même un certain style. Shadowcat. A la fois attrayant et mystérieux.

Qu'importe ce que pouvaient dire les autres, elle était fière de ce qu'elle était. Et être une Passe-Muraille laissaient beaucoup de... d'entrées. Après tout, être capable de traverser n'importe quelle matière n'était pas donné à tout le monde et l'air de rien, ce pouvoir l'avait souvent bien sortie d'un mauvais pas.

Aucun mur ne lui résistait, elle était le Maître absolu de la Liberté même rien ne pouvait la retenir. A proprement parler, oui, rien ne pouvait retenir Kitty... sauf elle.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne pouvait franchir, c'était ce mur vivant qui les séparaient.

Alors c'était dans ces moments-là que l'on en arrivait à se maudire faiblement, nous et nos maudits sentiments. Puisque, non, elle ne pouvait s'approcher de Bobby puisqu'il était déjà avec elle. Elle qui ne pouvait même pas le toucher, même pas l'embrasser. Et pourtant Bobby semblait l'aimer, ce poison humain qui pourrait le tuer à tout instant plus ou moins volontairement...

Alors oui, Kitty pouvait traverser tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, murs, portes, voitures et elle en passait... mais le seul mur qu'elle n'avait encore jamais réussi à franchir encore était celui que Malicia avait dressé entre Bobby et elle.

* * *

**Trahison**

- Qui a encore laissé traîner ça ? demanda Hank.

- Je sais pas. Sans doute Charles, répondit distraitement Alexander.

- Charles ! cria-t-il alors que celui-ci était tourné vers la fenêtre, de dos, assit sur sa chaise roulante.

Aucune réponse.

Le Fauve se rapprocha de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule :

- C'est incroyable, tu pourrais quand même ranger... !

Le Professeur X répondit d'une geste brutal en voulant se dégager de l'emprise de son ami.

- Ne me touche pas !

L'homme recula d'un pas.

- Charles...

La situation interpella Havok qui se dirigea vers Hank et Charles.

- Charles, il faudrait que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme ça. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais pense que ça l'est aussi pour nous tous. Ne t'imagines pas une seconde que nous sommes restés indifférents à la trahison de Magnéto.

Le fauteuil de Charles se retourna et l'on pouvait clairement lire dans les yeux de l'handicapé la haine et la rage, autant que la tristesse.

Il ne dit mot et se mit à rouler vers la sortie qu'il passa en claquant la porte. Un lourd silence pesa dans la salle, et Havok et Le Fauve n'eurent qu'à s'échanger un rapide coup d'œil pour partager l'inquiétude mais aussi la tragique situation à laquelle ils avaient conscience d'affronter.

Charles était sûrement encore une fois parti dans sa chambre prendre un verre, voire la bouteille, d'alcool qu'il prenait quotidiennement depuis. Quoiqu'ils fassent, la situation morale et psychologique semblait s'empirer.

Dans sa chambre, le Professeur X s'était jeté sur son lit, grognon, après avoir tiré un drap sur lui, et porta son pouce à la bouche pour le téter comme le ferait tout naturellement un enfant de cinq ans.

C'était un peu sa manière à lui de s'apaiser...

* * *

Pleurons, mes amis. Pleurons.

Mais je vous annonce quand même que vous pouvez jeter une pierre sur **Momiji-sama** avec son mot "mur". Bon après l'autre mot vient de moi. Et à l'origine je voulais tourner ça en quelque chose de drôle mais... le premier m'a trop influencée et du coup je sais pas. Je pencherai quand même sur le triste... pas vous ?

Mais bon, d'un autre côté... je vous ai donné pas mal d'humour hein... comment ça je tente de me rattraper ? Pas du tout /SBAAF/

Promis demain j'essaierai d'être plus gentille :'(

Sinon, heu... review ? 8D


	8. Train, Arbre, Lama

Je sais, j'avais dit dans le précédant chapitre "à demain" et puis... je reviens bien plus tard. J'avais toujours des idées, mais je n'arrivais plus à écrire dessus. Je vous prie donc de m'excuser pour ce gros retard, et par la même occasion je ne pense plus avoir l'occasion et l'inspiration de poster tous les jours... voilà, je voulais au moins vous le dire. Merci tout de même encore une fois pour l'attention que vous prêtez à cette fic' !

Alors, aujourd'hui, les deux premiers mots "Train" et "Arbre" sont de **Momiji-sama** (oui encore) et le dernier, "Lama", de **Cas-Cas the Nanny-Goat** (et oui, j'ai pensé à toi quand j'ai écrit le premier).

Une bonne lecture à vous~

* * *

**Train**

* * *

Blottie contre Azazel, un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Raven.

Du haut de la plaine qu'ils dominaient, le monde leur était donné. Les prairies se chevauchaient à perte de vue. Quelques moutons, brebis et chèvres broutaient çà et là de manière tout à fait délicate, l'herbe qu'ils mâchaient dépassant des deux coins de leur bouche donnant au tout une allure tout à fait subtile ravivée par le regard empli de vie des bêtes. Parmi elles, des chèvres naines sautaient dans tous les sens, comme de jeunes agneaux bousculant tout être sur leur passage avec leurs petites cornes, belliqueuses, pour les mottes. Il y en avait partout, on aurait dit une invasion.

Sur les bas-côtés, des petits chemins de terres très peu utilisés. Le seul intrus était une petite route dégagée mais assez discrète se fondant assez bien dans le paysage comportant des rails de train. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un train passa justement, dégageant sur son passage un petit nuage de fumée grise et un bruit à peine perceptible au vu de la position où reposaient le couple.

Mystique releva la tête pour s'adresser à son amant, prise d'une étrange pensée :

- Tu te téléportes toujours où tu le souhaites.

Surpris, mais toujours fier de son don, Azazel lui sourit. C'était évident.

- Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de prendre vraiment un moyen de transport, continua la mutante.

Cette déclaration laissa Azazel perplexe l'espace d'un instant avant de répondre un simple « non. »

- N'as-tu jamais voulu découvrir le monde ?

A son tour, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du mutant. Il voyait assez bien où elle voulait en venir. Il se releva et tendit la main à Mystique dans un geste chevaleresque, qu'elle saisit, le visage illuminé de joie.

L'instant d'après ils se trouvèrent assit sur le rebord de l'un des wagons du train traversant les campagnes du Royaume des Chèvres Naines sous le ciel bleu arborant l'un des plus beaux soleils qu'une journée puisse avoir.

Le train fait partie de l'un des multiples plaisirs du voyage, tout comme l'herbe faisait partie de l'une des multiples raisons de rester dans cette prairie pour le troupeau.

* * *

**Arbre**

* * *

Sous cet arbre, il était mort.

Pourtant, il avait parut si fort durant toute sa vie. Même à leur première rencontre.

Jusqu'à la fin, il l'avait été.

Alors dire simplement « sous cet arbre, il était mort » paraissait quelque chose de totalement aberrant. Ça ne voulait rien dire.

L'arbre était immense. Tellement immense... Il pourrait représenter ce qu'il avait été durant toute sa vie, un homme dont les ambitions étaient immenses, bien trop immenses. C'est ce qui causa sa perte. Charles détourna un instant le regard, les yeux emprunts d'une humidité visible qu'il tenta de faire disparaître en se frottant les yeux, en vain.

Les racines de l'arbre s'étendaient loin, très loin. Elles relevaient la terre, dérangeaient tous les environs, rien ne lui résistait. Un peu comme lui.

Décidément, cet arbre paraissait être parfaitement bien choisi pour lui.

Seule était épargnée la pierre tombale à ses pieds. Comme si l'arbre avait décidé de l'épargner. Ou alors il avait été repoussé. A moins qu'ils ne fassent qu'un dans un certain sens, mais tout en restant chacun indépendant l'un de l'autre. En y pensant bien, cela aurait pu être lui, l'arbre, et Charles la pierre tombale. Enfin, lui sous la pierre tombale.

Ça l'aurait dû.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait stopper ce venin qui s'insinuait en lui, ce que l'on appelait le remord.

C'est la raison pour laquelle cet arbre ne s'appelait pas « l'Arbre du Télépathe » ou juste « Charles Xavier ». Celui-là était bien plus spécial. Habituellement, les feuilles d'un arbre se doivent d'être... des fibres naturelles issues du bois dont la matière était bien proche du papier.

Mais il n'aurait jamais pu avoir un arbre normal, lui.

C'est la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas le sien, non. Car les feuilles de l'arbre étaient magnétiques.

C'était l'arbre de Magnéto, trônant fièrement parmi les autres pierres tombales, ombrant légèrement celle au nom d'Erik Magnus Lensherr.

* * *

**Lama**

* * *

Il était vraiment pour lui... quelqu'un d'irremplaçable.

Personne n'aurait pu jamais prétendre avoir cette âme sensible que lui possédait, lui et lui seul. Il était l'une de ces perles rares parsemée çà et là dans le monde sans que jamais personne ne se rende compte de la beauté de cette âme et ô combien l'innocence et la générosité qu'elle transporte en elle est rare.

A leur première rencontre, il sut tout de suite qu'ils seraient amis, quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il se passe, quoique le fatal destin en décide. C'était comme ça, il s'étaient vus, salués, presque sourit et leur unique regard échangé parut être un contrat d'amitié engagé à jamais. Il le savait comme lui le savait.

Alors ils faisaient tout ensemble. Le boulot qui leur était demandé, le nettoyage, les bavardages, le repas, ils dormaient même côtes à côtes la nuit, pour se tenir chaud, en cachette... ils illustraient la définition même du mot « inséparables » et même de l'amitié « inébranlable ».

C'est tout à ses pensées que le mutant sourit à son meilleur ami, avant qu'un artiste du cirque ne l'apostrophe pour l'arracher de ses réflexions :

- Hey, Diablo, quand t'auras fini de parler au lama, tu viendras nous donner un coup de main pour le reste des travaux !

* * *

Walaaaa~

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, je trouve personnellement que c'est déjà un peu plus drôle que le chapitre précédant (Je t'en prie Momiji ne m'étripe pas pour "Arbre" c'était l'inspiration du moment /PAN/). Dans les prochains chapitres, nous aurons bientôt le retour de Wolverine - parce que j'avais que la majorité seront autour de lui sauf qu'en fait je me rends compte que non et que je le mets très peu même - et encore un peu de Mystique, Azazel, Diablo et bien d'autres personnages.

J'attends également votre participation car elle est la bienvenue dans les personnages que vous désirez, les couples et les mots (très important les mots je vous jure).

Et heu voilà. Review ? 8D

A bientôt !

**Plume-now**


	9. Animal de compagnie

Après m'avoir soumis quelques mots... **Kaen . th** m'a inspirée ce petit OS. Certes, le titre n'est pas le mot donné. Mais celui-ci viendra plus tard car je pense faire une série de petits OS/drabbles parce que, très franchement, je pense que ça peut donner de bons petits trucs, même si celui-là n'est pas forcément le plus drôle. Enfin voilà. Ayant actuellement de gros problèmes informatiques, j'espère tout de même que la suite arrivera au plus vite ! En attendant, une très bonne lecture à vous~

* * *

**Animal de compagnie**

* * *

- Professeur.

Charles Xavier se retourna à l'interpellation pour en découvrir l'auteur. Un sourire bienveillant (et légèrement crispé) se dessina sur ses lèvres et il déposa de côté le livre qu'il était entrain de lire – et qu'il venait enfin de commencer à lire après avoir pu échapper aux bavardages incessants de Jean ou de Wolverine qui l'accaparaient sans arrêt depuis quelques temps. S'il était représenté comme le bienfaiteur de l'école et des mutants, il ne demeurait pas moins un mutant et un homme également, et parfois, très franchement, sa patience pouvait avoir des limites – au point que l'idée de contrôler mentalement quelques-uns de ces petits enquiquineurs juste une seconde pour leur ordonner de passer leur chemin et de s'occuper d'autre chose pour le laisser en paix lui avait semblé très très très attrayante.

Néanmoins, il reporta son attention sur l'élève qui le demandait.

- Oui, Kitty ?

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer dans sa demande – puisque visiblement, elle ne semblait pas être là pour autre chose, à en juger son petit air sérieux, son regard ferme, les mains qu'elle tordaient et se petit sautillement distrait qu'elle exécutait sur place.

Pas besoin d'être Sherlock Holmes pour le deviner.

- J'ai pensé à notre vie, ici. Et je crois bien que malgré tout ce qui nous est offert, il manque quelque chose. Ne pensez pas que cela m'est venu sur un coup de tête. Cela faisait depuis pas mal de temps que je le ressassait.

Le Professeur X haussa un sourcil, surpris par ce discours auquel il ne s'était absolument pas préparé. Quelles idées passaient donc par la tête de ces mutants, de nos jours ?

- En conséquence, j'ai trouvé la solution à l'élément gênant. Ou plutôt, l'élément manquant.

- L'élément manquant ? répéta le télépathe.

- Exactement. Nous devrions prendre un animal de compagnie.

* * *

Après maintes et maintes réflexions, la décision avait été prise à la majorité, et le Professeur X ne s'y opposait pas. Tant qu'ils n'adoptaient pas un Tyrannosaure Rex – et il ne doutait pas un instant qu'ils n'en étaient pas capables oh non.

Vint le moment fatal du choix. Les idées fusèrent d'un peu partout sans que l'on n'arrive plus à savoir qui avait proposé quoi, jusqu'à ce que Charles Xavier et les autres professeurs ne demandent le silence. Kitty, qui n'avait pas encore parlé jusqu'alors, se leva et se mit en valeur afin d'obtenir toute l'attention des élèves.

- Un animal n'est pas choisi à la légère. Cet animal-là encore moins. Une fois arrivé, il sera comme une mascotte, comme un trésor pour nous. Et même comme une certaine forme de symbolisme.

Un élève leva la main.

- Un félin paraît très approprié !

- Non, coupa Kitty. Les félins sont gracieux, forts et puissants, c'est vrai, mais trop repris justement. Aucune originalité.

- Un aigle ! Hurla quelqu'un du fond.

- Idem, reprit-elle. L'empire Romain, image de magnificence, certes, mais surtout peu créatif.

- Un dauphin ?

- Repris, repris et encore repris ! Pensez donc un peu ! Un animal qui plairait et pourtant peu connu...

- Le tigre.

- Le chimpanzé.

- L'ours polaire.

- Non, non, non. J'ai dit : peu connus.

- Un dendrolague ! cria une jeune fille dans les rangs du milieu.

Au nom, Kitty désigna la mutante du doigt, le visage illuminé.

- Voilà ! Quelque chose de nouveau !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une sorte d'écureuil, enfin, un marsupial doté d'une fourrure de couleur acajou, expliqua la jeune fille qui l'avait proposé en se levant légèrement. Un très bon grimpeur qui peut bondir de branches en branches jusqu'à dix mètres. C'est plutôt rare et assez mignon, sourit-elle.

Au sourire appréciatif de Kitty qui la remercia d'un mouvement de tête, la jeune fille reprit place.

- C'est exactement ça, dit Kitty. Mais pour plus de choix équitable, un vote fourni pour vous tous est demandé – après tout nous sommes en démocratie. Je vais inscrire plusieurs noms au tableau et vous me donnerez votre approbation ou non, puis nous voterons. Il ne devra y en avoir que quatre au final.

* * *

Durant près d'une demi-heure, les votes furent enfin prit et était maintenant venue l'heure déterminante où l'Ecole accepterait pour la première fois la présence d'un animal. Une heure qui sera gravée dans leur mémoire, sans aucun doute.

- Et la première et nouvelle mascotte de l'école du Professeur X pour jeunes élèves surdoués est...

Silence de quelques secondes où la tension se fait très bien sentir par le souffle coupé de tous les résidents de l'école.

- Un aptéryx.


	10. Bleu mutant

NOUVEAU CHAPIIITRE. Un OS. Et oui. Je préfère les drabbles, donc je vais essayer d'en écrire au prochain, d'autant que le titre ne va finir par plus rien dire si y'a plus de drabbles. Bref. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, c'est super *-*

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**Bleu Mutant**

* * *

Charles Xavier était un homme patient, très patient, infiniment patient. Bien sûr, il avait acquis cette patience au fur et à mesure des années. Dans ses débuts, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent, comme tous les adolescents, il n'aimait pas attendre, il n'aimait pas être impatient, il était pressé et voulait que tout se fasse et s'accomplisse très vite. Qui n'aime pas être servi-sur-le-champs ? Cette patience, le Professeur X l'avait acquise, oui.

Mais au prix de nombreuses années. Tout comme l'apprentissage de l'acceptation, par ailleurs. S'accepter tel qu'il était, un télépathe aux puissants pouvoirs. Accepter l'existence d'autres êtres vivants dotés de pouvoirs divers et variés, puissants eux aussi, peut-être même plus. Parfois encore, il devait accepter les trahisons, les alliances, les mensonges et les secrets. Il en avait lui-même. Son expérience l'avait endurcit et Charles n'était plus vraiment surpris par grand chose ou grand monde – sauf peut-être Erik, parfois, mais il devenait tellement prévisible, la vieillesse n'épargnant personne...

- Professeur, l'alerta Diablo le tirant de ses pensées, je crois qu'il y a un problème.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Kurt ?

- C'est-à-dire qu'il y a des étranges traces de pas dans les couloirs et ces choses bleues...

Le Professeur fronça des sourcils.

- Fais-moi voir ça.

Ils sortirent de son bureau et, en effet, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver ces fameuses traces de pas bleues qui erraient dans l'établissement. Kurt Wagner prit les devants et remonta la piste suivit de près par Charles Xavier et son fauteuil roulant dans cette dégoûtante boue bleue.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination. Destination qui se trouva être la chambre de l'un des mutants à laquelle Charles n'aurait jamais voulu avoir affaire. Il connaissait le propriétaire. Discuter avec lui équivalait à se frapper la tête quatre-vingt fois contre un mur dans le but de perdre du poids. Autant dire tout de suite que c'était une véritable tête de mule. Il inspira un bon coup avant d'y entrer, parce qu'être un homme télépathe expérimenté de la vie et très patient ne signifiait pas non plus qu'il n'avait pas besoin de souffler et de se préparer psychologiquement de temps à autres.

Assit sur un siège – maintenant dégueulasse – se tenait le grand Wolverine, l'un des hommes mutants les plus importants et prestigieux de cette école. Le grand Wolverine, qui pleurait. Chuintait. Bafouillait. Sanglotait. Bégayait.

En bref, il n'avait l'air de plus rien sauf d'une loque pathétique. Une loque, pathétique, et bleue. Parce que le grand Wolverine de cette chambre n'était plus de couleur beige comme la plupart des êtres humains normaux pourraient l'être – beige ou noire ou jaune ou rouge, mais du moins pas bleus ou violet ou vert. A ses côtés tentait de le consoler plus ou moins avec dégoût et écœurement Hank.

Ce qui donnait d'eux une image assez hilarante. Mentalement, Charles regretta de ne pas avoir d'appareils photos sous la main. Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander à Scott... (il était sûr qu'il ne refuserait pas.) mais ce n'était pas tellement le moment, et plutôt indigne de son rôle de directeur que d'agir de cette manière.

- Hank ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Il releva la tête et, clairement, il ne cachait pas son dégoût, non. Ses vêtements étaient tâchés de peinture bleue, et connaissant Hank, il ne devait pas avoir tellement aimé ça.

- C'est lui. C'est de sa faute. Je l'ai surpris entrain d'essayer de se peindre derrière l'entrepôt, je n'ai pas tout de suite compris et ai tenté de l'interroger mais il s'est enfuit en courant... et je ne comprends toujours pas. Il devait ne pas s'attendre à voir quelqu'un là – et à se faire surprendre.

- Wolverine ?

L'intéressé gémit quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se frotter la peau en grimaçant et en tentant de reprendre un minimum de dignité – trop tard, il avait tout perdu pour le coup.

- Pardon ? demanda le professeur.

- Je suis un mutant...

- Oui.

- Je suis James Logan... Wolverine...

- Oui.

- J'ai de grandes capacités...

- …

Personne ne pipa mot. L'homme loup l'aurait sans doute mal pris à l'ordinaire s'il n'avait pas été dans cet état à cet instant précis.

- Et pourtant... pourtant... pourtant...

Il fondit en larmes.

Sérieusement.

Hank soupira et Charles crut un instant que son ami allait perdre patience et le jeter par la fenêtre – oh un petit Wolvy bleu volant dans le ciel, est-ce que ça compte comme une étoile filante et est-ce que ça porte bonheur ?

- Je sais... Mystique me l'avait dit... et pourtant... Je n'y arrive pas... Je n'y arrive pas... Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... Je les jalouse tellement. Et toi Hank ! Et Diablo ! Vous êtes tellement fiers de vous !

Charles Xavier jeta un regard perdu vers Diablo, puis Hank. Il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir sondé l'esprit de James Logan. Parce qu'il venait de perdre fois en toute l'humanité, et en tout les mutants en deux secondes. Merci Wolverine.

- Hank ?

- Même la nouvelle recrue est bleuuuuuue ! hurla-t-il tragiquement.

…

- Il parle de qui ? chuchota Hank.

- De l'aptéryx il me semble...

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, le Professeur Charles Xavier fût surpris, oui. Mais peut-être aurait-il préféré ne pas avoir également ce sentiment d'avoir accueilli dans son école un cas désespéré que de l'être.

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez aimé ? Personnellement ce n'est pas mon préféré, loin de là. Mais bon, j'avais l'idée depuis longtemps, je me suis lancée voilà. Et dire "Kurt" pour Diablo me perturbe parce que je suis en plein dans Glee et voilà et du coup je vois Kurt de Glee bleu avec des cornes ou je sais pas quoi C'EST ETRANGE BREF.

Sinon. DES MOTS DES MOTS DES MOTS POUR ECRIRE DES DRABBEUUUULEUUUUH /PAN/ Sivouplé ;-;

A très vite ? (si je vous ai pas encore perdu avec ce dixième chapitre xD).

**Plume-now**


End file.
